


Homecoming

by chubbidot



Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chubby Lapis Lazuli, Chubby peridot, F/F, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbidot/pseuds/chubbidot
Summary: Peridot gets back from her business trip
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Homecoming

Peridot carefully unlocked her apartment door and opened it slowly. She stepped inside and walked down the hallway as quietly as she could before peering into the living room. She smiled at her overweight girlfriend snoring away on the couch, surrounded by candy wrappers and empty chip bags. She took a moment to enjoy the view, Lapis’s tight pajamas proving to be a very effective distraction. Peridot shook her head and walked up to the fat girl, poking one finger into her round belly to wake her up.

“Hey there, Laz. I’m home.”

A tired smile formed on Lapis’s face, “Peri… I missed you.”

Peridot leaned down and kissed Lapis’s cheek, “I missed you too.” She pressed her hand into her girlfriend’s gut, “It looks like I was right about you getting bigger.”

Lapis blushed and sat up, “I didn’t exactly have much to do other than eat with you out of town.”

Peridot moved her hands to her own stomach and smiled, “Well, I’ll admit, I was also doing some extra snacking while I was away. Want to head to bed and see if I’ve gotten any bigger too?”

Lapis stood up and pulled Peridot into a tight hug, pressing their soft middles together, “Absolutely,” she moved one hand and grabbed a handful of fat on Peridot’s ass, “I’ve been wanting to see if you would gain any weight without my help since the day you told me you had to leave.”


End file.
